Network carriers, also sometimes referred to as telecommunications operators or communications service providers, that operate existing networks may desire to optimize network utilization for passing traffic, such as Internet Protocol (IP) traffic, over the lower layers of the network, e.g. across Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model layers 1 to 5 of the network. The optimized traffic may include traffic for triple play services (e.g. Video, Voice, and/or Data) and any type of bulk data transfer. In existing networks, end-to-end services are typically set-up by Operational Support Systems (OSS) or provider specific network management service applications. Network carriers have suggested scenarios for optimizing network utilization and traffic, such as optimizing existing network services and enabling new/emerging network application services.